herofandomcom-20200223-history
Xiahou Ba
|enemies = |type of hero = Warrior}} Xiahou Ba (Chinese: 夏侯霸) is a supporting protagonist in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is Xiahou Yuan's second son and successor. History Xiahou Ba was the second son of Xiahou Yuan. Her mother was the sister-in-law of Cao Cao. At first, Xiahou Ba should be willing to let his father accept the challenge, he was said to be not very temper. Although Xiahou Ba is a pessimistic warrior, that he can always felt the pain of his father's confidence. Xiahou Yuan had been fought alongside Cao Cao since the beginning of civil wars and became one of the most valued and respected generals of Wei. There are some indications about what could have been a Cao Cao bloodbender. After Xiahou Yuan is killed by Huang Zhong at the Battle of Mount Dingjun, most of his troops were placed under the control of his five childrens. Xiahou Heng was given his own feud, so very much that Xiahou Ba has since expressed resentment against Shu and to avenge his father's death. Xiahou Ba is considered to be the Marquis of Bochang Village and has become a close partner of Cao Shuang. After the coup d'etat by Sima Yi battle against Cao Shuang, Xiahou Ba was fled to the rival state of Shu Han, and became a new general of Shu, because one of Xiahou Ba's sisters was rejected by the Shu general Zhang Fei. In addition, Liu Shan, the second and last emperor of Shu, married Zhang Fei's daughter and called his son a nephew of the Xiahou family. Xiahou Ba was promoted to General of Cavalry and Carriages within Shu Han. Wei's imperial court pardoned the sons of Xiahou Ba, rightly in the role of Xiahou Yuan in the founding of the empire. Xiahou Ba succeeded Deng Zhi as the General of Chariots and Cavalry after his death, when Liao Hua and Zhang Yi were described as successors of Xiahou Ba in their position. Personality Xiahou Ba at first strives hard to live up to the expectations of the reputed Xiahou family. Like his father, he talks with an easy going tone and doesn't like to brood over the past too much. An independent thinker who doesn't bend to the times, he lives with a positive outlook on life. Because Xiahou Ba isn't going to be blindly loyal to a cause he doesn't agree with, and he doesn't expect other people to understand him. According to Shu soldiers, Xiahou Ba is a good friend of Jiang Wei. The two enjoy each other's company and protect each other. Although Xiahou Ba had complex feelings about the young commander's method, Jiang Wei tried to control his friend's hereditary stubborn behavior. Although Wei's officers were suffering from his betrayal, the most disturbing thing was Guo Huai. Xiahou Ba said that he believes that his father will be proud of his decision to give up, which is not suitable for veterans. His movie on the heroic scene shows that he did regret that Guo Huai died in front of him. Sima Zhao and Deng Ai are those who sympathize with Xiahou Ba. When his father provided him with optimistic praise. His friendship with Sima Zhao has further deepened. The two often discuss each other's personal affairs, making it even more difficult for Xiahou Ba to execute orders. Gallery Images XiahouBa.jpg|Xiahou Ba in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Xiahou_Ba_(ROTK9).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX portrait. Xiahou_Ba_(ROTK10).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms X~XI portrait. ROTK12_Xiahou_Ba.jpg|Sangokushi 12~13 portrait. Xiahou_Ba_(ROTK13PUK).jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XIII: Fame and Strategy Expansion Pack portrait. Xiahou_Ba_(1MROTK).png|100man-nin no Sangokushi portrait. Xiahou_Ba_(ROTKLCC).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait. Xiahouba-kessenII.jpg|Xiahou Ba in Kessen II. Xiahouba-dw7art.jpg|Xiahou Ba in Dynasty Warriors 7. Xiahouba-dw8art.jpg|Xiahou Ba in Dynasty Warriors 8. Xiahou Ba 15th Anniversary Artwork (DWEKD).jpg|Xiahou Ba's Shin Sangoku Musou 15th Anniversary artwork. Xiahou Ba Dynasty Warriors 9.png|Xiahou Ba in Dynasty Warriors 9. Videos DYNASTY WARRIORS 9 Xiahou Ba Betraying Wei|Dynasty Warriors 9 - Xiahou Ba betraying Wei. Dynasty Warriors 9 - Xiahou Ba's End (Risking It All)|Xiahou Ba's Dynasty Warriors 9 ending. Trivia *He is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. Navigation Category:Male Category:Military Category:Warriors Category:Successors Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Chaotic Good Category:Honorable Category:Fighter Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Scapegoat Category:Loyal Category:Vengeful Category:Parents Category:Brutes Category:Tricksters Category:Insecure Category:One-Man Army Category:Remorseful Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Historical Heroes Category:Officials Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Poor Category:Anti Hero Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Provoker Category:Nemesis Category:Chaste Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Manga Heroes Category:Wise Category:Strong-Willed Category:Lethal Category:Defectors Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Voice of Reason Category:Teenagers Category:Deal Makers Category:Heroic Liars